Trains Can Move
by Lendiner
Summary: Trains move. In the straight directions with the occasional turn. At the end of the day, they all reach their destination. But accidents can happen and others may not be so lucky. Jasper/Bella fic.
1. Prologue

_He_ left.

_She_ left.

_They_ left.

_Together._

Esme sat on top of the stairs with Carlisle, dry sobbing into his chest. He stroked her dark hair tenderly, avoiding the tangles and clumps. Though Esme was sad to being dishonest, they agreed it was for the best.

It was 2 weeks after Edward left with Alice.

_"You can't tell her!" Alice yelled before Esme could turn around to leave the study. She happened to walk in on Edward and Alice snuggling."Or him." Edward concluded. Esme was absolutely horrified; her children were normally 100% honest with eachother. It was a strict law not to be, in the Cullen house. "We-we didn't mean too, it sort of just...happened." Alice said, looking guiltily at Esme.  
_

_A few weeks later, when Bella came over for dinner, she was disgusted with Edward. When she stepped in, he had kissed her, and it meant nothing. All of his affection for her was gone, and was being given, to Alice._

_That night during dinner a Hell broke loose. Secrets were told, dishes were broken, and tears were shed.  
_

Esme looked out the window, at the moon, as she wiggled deeper into her husbands arms. Closing her eyes, pretending that sleep would come, she thought about how to get over the family drama that was happening, and how to get back in the correct state of mind.

**You like? Just read Twilight. BEST. BOOK. EVER! Sorry Hunger Games, make some room for Stephanie Meyer. Ha Ha, don't be jealous! :D Anyhow, the next chapter is that way. *Points to Chapter select button* Have fun, there's a sweet surprise waiting for you! :D**


	2. Connections

_Finally!_

As I made my my into the hallway for lunch, I made sure to stop at my locker this time. I had started to bring my own lunch to school because of the rumors I heard about mold growing own children's tofu. I don't believe them of course, but I saw something gray on my sandwich the other day, and I'm not taking any chances.

"Hey Bella!"

I almost stop in my tracks, thinking that it was one of the Cullen's. But when his spiky blonde hair came into sight, I automatically realized it was just Mike. He caught up to me, almost tripping over his own feet. Being around myself, It was understandable that he picked up most of my balance problems. I looked at him, feeling appreciated.

"So Cullen dumped you, huh?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, wanting to hurt him on the spot. That was absolutely none of his business, and he had no right confronting me. I clutched my lunch to my chest, my wide-eyed stare turning into a sharp glare. He must have noticed my expression because he looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Bella. That wasn't a very wise choice of words." He said, biting his lower lip.

I stormed off to the cafeteria, sitting at a table by myself. I dropped my lunch on the table, getting rewarded with a squashed PB&J. But I was so hungry, I kept the sandwich in my lunch bag, stuffing half of the sandwich in my mouth, my head occasionally poking out of the lunch bag, making sure not many people noticed.

"You might want to try taking your sandwich out of the bag." My head snaps up, and I see Jasper, one of the other Cullen males, smiling at me. I didn't want to him, nor did I want to any of the Cullen's. I ignore him and stuff my head back in the bag. They all knew about Alice and Edward, yet didn't bother to tell me. They let me believe that Edward still had feelings for me. That was one thing I couldn't forgive them for. I lost trust in them. I was mad at Edward, and Alice. If it were physically possible, I wanted them to drown themselves and let their bodies never be found.

"Bella, please..." Jasper begged, trying to get my attention. I took my head out the bag and glared at Jasper. "Don't you think I'm hurt too?" He said, his eyes looking straight into mine. Of course, I knew that he has been with Alice before even my parents were born. They had a longer relationship than Edward and I could ever have. They have been returning love for each other since they were able too. For all I know, he could be hurting a lot worse than me.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." I say, looking down onto my lunch bag. "I was being selfish." I continued.

"It's alright, darlin'." He smiles a friendly smile, and puts his hand on top of mine. I find myself smiling back, noticing the southern drawl in his sentence. I found it slightly adorable, and it calmed me more than his natural gift could.

* * *

"Bella!" I hear a voice coming and it all goes by in a blur. Something had came at me, and I wasn't exactly sure what it was. But I knew one thing, it was going to hurt. I bring my hands onto my face and tuck like a football. I wait for the impact of the object- which I now know is a car,- that soon doesn't come. I would get my head out of my now trembling hands, if I wasn't so scared. "Are you okay?" When I don't move the person removes my hands from my face, and helps me up. I look up and see Jasper, and for a moment, I almost forget about what could have happened to me, and I feel safe again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I'm positive he feels my emotions because he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to Carlisle."


End file.
